Eurovision Song Contest 2014
|vote = |null = |winner = TBA |pre = 2013 |nex = 2015}} The Eurovision Song Contest 2014 will be the 59th annual Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Denmark, following Emmelie de Forest's win in the 2013 contest with the song "Only Teardrops". This will be the third time that Denmark will host the contest, the last time being in 2001. Denmark is also the first country to win twice in the new millennium, and the second country after Sweden to host the contest twice in the new millennium. So far twenty-two countries have confirmed participation. The preliminary dates set for the two semi-finals are 6 May and 8 May 2014, with the final planned for the evening of 10 May 2014. Location Bidding Phase So far, three cities and four arenas are being considered to host the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. These include, Copenhagen's B&W Section Hall 2 and a large tent of the grounds of DR Byen, Herning's Jyske Bank Boxen, and Horsens' Fængslet (which is a prison). The deadline for bigs was on June 19, 2013. So far, Aalborg, Copenhagen's Parken Stadium, and Fredericia have dropped out. Confirmed participants Semi-finalists Finalists Other Countries * - The Czech broadcaster Česká televize (ČT) commented on their Facebook page that they have no plans on returning to the contest, however, they have not confirmed that they will not compete. * - The Greek government has shut down the radio and TV services of the state broadcaster ERT. This could inhibit their participation in the 2014 contest. * – Kazakhstan is negotiating to join the European Broadcasting Union; should they join the EBU in time they may be eligible to compete in the 2014 contest. However, Kazakhstan is located outside of the European Broadcasting Area meaning the nation must first join the Council of Europe in order to qualify for EBU membership. * – Kosovo's Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs Petrit Selimi told Swedish television program: Korrespondenterna, that he thought Kosovo would be granted EBU membership and acceptance into the Eurovision in time for the 2014 edition. However, Kosovo has yet to be recognized as an independent country by the International Telecommunications Union, which is a requirement for full membership in the EBU. * – Liechtenstein originally hoped to participate in 2013, but were unable to do so, due to state funding issues delaying their entrance into the EBU. Should 1FLTV gain the required funding, they too would be eligible to make their debut. * – The chief executive officer of RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg, Alain Berwick, stated that Luxembourg would not return to the contest, citing the potential financial burden of hosting the contest and a lack of public interest as reasons for this decision. * – Have missed the last two years after concentrating on broadcasting the Euro 2012 football competition. A decision regarding the 2014 contest is expected in Autumn 2013. *In addition to the countries mentioned above, Jon Ola Sand said to the press on 10 May 2013 that there have been talks with other broadcasters that were absent in 2013 that may potentially be interested in returning. These countries include: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Contests in Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest